


Ice Angel and Eros

by withoutwingsx



Series: Victuuri Prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But he is, Dark Victor, Life Debt, M/M, Superheroes, VictUuri, date already, im no hero yuuri, sort of, villain victor nikiforov, yuuri is bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: They had named it doomsday, the day that former superhero and inspiration to many Victor Nikiforov, the Ice Angel, turned dark and froze the city of Detroit.Superhero AU





	Ice Angel and Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Superhero AU

They had named it doomsday, the day that former superhero and inspiration to many Victor Nikiforov, the Ice Angel, turned dark and froze the city of Detroit.

He had swept out, wrapped in a black cape of furs that covered him from the top of his neck to the bottom of his heavy black boots, so unlike his usual tight white leather suit he was so well known for. His previously long silver hair that had cascaded down his back angelically was cropped short, hiding his eyes from view. At first, as he hovered in the middle of the city, standing on a frozen staircase leading into the sky, he was met with cheers and smiles, waves from his adoring crowd once they caught on that it was, in fact, their savior there, sporting a different look but still the same man that protected Detroit and its citizens. Later accounts would reveal that those cheers soon turned to screams as he raised his arms and the arm slowly turned to frost, and ice crept from the ground and the sky, freezing the residents in place and making time appear to stop.

And then, with no one to stop him, Victor Nikiforov disappeared, along with over four million dollars from the quiet banks, the money easily ripped from cracked safes, frozen solid and destroyed.

At first the surrounding cities were in shock, and none moved, unaware and confused of what exactly had occurred. 

It had taken fourteen of the upper caste heros along with law enforcement and even the elite superhero, Helios, to unfreeze the city and free the citizens. Surprisingly, none were severely injured or dead, and those who were hurt were easily patched by the healers that made up most of the team that answered the desperate call.

Immediately an alert went out, that one of the world's most powerful heroes had turned dark. He was hunted by some of the best, but even those blessed with the power to find were lost, shielded against his mind by the power of his frost. 

Yuuri remembered that day like he remembered the days that followed, watching with heavy heart as international news alerted the world that the Ice Angel was now a wanted fugitive, and for one of the first times in his young life, Yuuri Katsuki felt afraid. For if one of the most powerful heroes, the one he personally believed would protect them all, was now on the opposition, was anyone safe? 

That was also the first time that Yuuri knew, that if he was to even be granted a power of his own, he would refuse to use it as he would never be corrupted by power.

And ten years later, at the still young but ripe age of eighteen, Yuuri Katsuki fought that battle with himself everyday.

It would be so easy, he thought to himself, glaring at the man in front of him, to just reach out and fix this stupid conflict. The man rattled on, loudly, ignoring Yuuri’s (probably) murderous expression. 

It would be so easy, he groaned mentally, as the skies opened up and the clouds poured, to just whisper into the air and get home without soaking himself to the bone.

It would be so easy, he clenched his fists, to just break the damn door to let him in, as he thought about his keys that lay all the way back at the coffee shop, where he had fled work in a hurry, stressed and exhausted.

Instead he called his landlord and ignored her exclamation of “again”, and made sure to thank her profusely as she grudgingly handed him yet another spare half an hour later.

Yes it would be so easy, for Yuuri Katsuki to let himself use the godgiven advantage that he had been gifted with at age 12, but just like he had for 6 years straight, he refused. The image of silver hair and a cruel smile rose to his mind's eye, and he pushed it away, once again any urge he felt to use his ability leaving with it.

Victor Nikiforov may have done a lot of wrong, especially in the last decade, but he had also done a lot right, one of which, securing Yuuri’s strength to never give in to his power.

Until he did the opposite.

 

It started with snowflakes in june, falling from the sky softly, children sticking out their tongues and lapping up the glistening snow with big smiles and laughs. 

It was St. Petersburg, so snow in summer was rare but nothing too out of place. However the random blizzard the next week had them all on edge.

At first the news speculated, perhaps a new hero was emerging, Yuuri himself could remember the uncontrollable events that had occurred when his own ability came to fruition. But that only brought more rumors and fear, as the one who held the power of the ice, and with it the power of the snow and the blizzards, was Victor Nikiforov. Unless he had passed and the power recycled, which was unlikely in such a short span as the last sighting of the villain was less than two months previous, it was either a strange weather phenomenon or said villain stirring.

Yuuri had read an article a few years back, one that only cemented his need to let his ability lay dormant, about the power of ice control.

It was said that the one who had held the power hundreds of years earlier, known as the Cold Bringer to the inhabitants of early Africa, had lost control and froze herself along with her town. Forty years later the ability had manifested in a small child who unleashed a blizzard in tropical latin america, killing hundreds and leaving many injured beyond repair.

The power had only emerged again in a teen during the renaissance age who had froze himself before he could learn to use it. The next reported emergence of the ability was Victor Nikiforov, during the rise of the first known heros, in answer to the rising numbers of those who realized they could use their abilities for self gain.

Yuuri’s own ability, or so he guessed, he had only run into mentions once before, pouring over written accounts of abilities ranging from tidal waves to increased plant growth.

His was not known as one of the big six, but one that was hidden and easy to brush off and hide.

The power to possibly control any and all things and beings of substance, the passage he read had detailed. 

_One could call this suggestion, but in reality, this ability is not known enough to give a name. Does the holder have absolute law over that which he touches or commands, or is it merely luck, a power to sway the odds or those who listen in his favor. Can he call the forth the rain, command the skies to open, or can he merely sway the clouds more in his direction._

_ 1878, an account written by a naval captain who says that he granted passage to a beautiful woman of merely 20. He writes that he does not remember why he did so, with a full cargo and a full crew, but remembers the feeling that he must do all in his power to obey. The accounts of the crew include those who claim that the waters were unusually calm, and the winds behaved perfectly, it was as if the gods were on their side. Only a mention of the woman, softly whispering to the wind and to the waves, has any other relevance to the tale of the captain and crew.  _

Yuuri had paused at this, and closed the book soundly, as the urge and impulse of his power had crept into his mind. But like always, it was shaken off, and Yuuri tried to ignore the extent of his ability that could exist if he merely let it go.

With august came heavy snow and hail, chunks of ice crashing into the streets and dancing flurries filling the air. Yuuri’s walk to work had become more of a trudge, through the heavy drifts and icy sidewalks.

Even the warm coffeeshop did nothing to ward off the perpetual chill that seemed to fill the air, and somehow Yuuri knew this was not just nature's doing.

It was not just St. Petersburg that found itself affected to an early winter, the whole continent was on a cold and bitter edge, waiting for the second ball to drop, and by september it did. 

One second the world was sunny but chilly, and the next the sun and sky was hidden by a cloud of white. The blizzard raged on, from Europe to Asia to Russia. When he had phone service, Yuuri called his parents, who complained of the chill but were otherwise surviving, cooped up in the inn with the warm hot springs providing some relief. 

It was then that Helios was flown in from America, his current rumored residence, and for a solid week they had sun and warmth and the constant underlying chill that had been at the back of everyone's minds, dancing goosebumps across arms and shoulders, dissipated. But even the fourth member of the big six couldn’t hold off the power of the ice and snow, and it was back in full force seven days later.

There was a reason that the Ice Angel had always been the first, as the cold easily sucked the warmth from the air and devoured it until only the color white remained. 

Yuuri didn't begin to worry until a knock sounded on his door and he swung it open to reveal Phichit, looked half frozen but smiling all the same. Phichit, who was supposed to be back in Thailand with his family and his company. Phichit, who was an elite but not one of the big six.

“They’re calling all of us in,” he said between bites of Yuuri’s homemade Katsudon. “Nikiforov’s somewhere in the mountains, and they are sure he’s the cause of this.” 

Yuuri’s stomach had clenched at this, but he ignore it, something he was too used to. 

“Why?”

“They don’t think he’s doing it on purpose, they brought most of his old team with us, and they think,” Phichit had droned off sadly at this, “they thinks he's lost control.” 

“Is Yuri with you?” Yuuri said and Phichit nodded. Yuuri, as much as he stayed away from his own abilities, was on first name basis with many of the heroes, partially because of his friendship with Phichit, the other part his stint in reporting when he had lived in detroit a year prior. 

“Yeah, Yuuri they are bringing everyone in after Chris failed.” Phichit looked grim.

“I see.” Yuuri could tell there was more that his friend wanted to say but he knew he would wait, wait until the others tried and failed, as Yuuri just knew they would.

That night, to the soft snores of his confidant and best friend filing in from the couch, Yuuri’s mind spun with gloomy thoughts of what was to come.

And he was not surprised when he was right. 

Yuuri was prepared, two weeks later, standing in the large hangar with Yakov, head of the company and trainer of the big six, along with Yuri, a pale Chris, Phichit and Mila. 

It was no surprise that all but Chris eyed Phichit and Yuuri with distrust and lack of hope.

“I gathered who you demanded, Phichit, out of trust for you. But you better explain.” Yakov was just as brash and straightforward as ever, and Phichit opened his mouth to talk but Yuuri could sense that this was his time, and he stepped forward.

“I can stop Nikiforov, probably.” He said, his voice too soft to his own ears. He ignored Yuri’s cackle and the look of confusion from everyone other than Phichit.

“How.” Chris was the one who looked the least distrustful, of them all.

“I’ll need you all to help me find him,” Yuuri’s voice sounded less soft and more confident, the more he spoke. “That’s why I had Phichit ask Yakov to gather you three.”

“What is your role in all this?” Yakov looked more curious than angry. Yuuri took a deep breath, ignoring the anxiety that creeped up his chest. He softly whispered to the air, and waited a few seconds, pausing and ignoring the looks that the hero's exchanged.

It was after the atoms in the hangar had shifted, following Yuuri’s commands, that an inferno lit up the sky, close enough that they felt the heat, but far away enough that they were safe. It was useless, flashy, and barely a representation of Yuuri’s abilities, but the wide eyes told him that it had done the job.

He reached to Yakov and touched his arm, whispering beneath his breath. The man sunk to the floor in a bow before his mind realized what his body was doing. He sprung up from the ground, his face colored with some anger but mostly shock.

“Oh.” Chris was the first to speak.

“I do not desire to be a hero, like you,” he pointed to them, “but I also know you will not be able to stop Nikiforov as he cannot stop his own power himself. But I can, I can stop the power, and if needed after that, I can stop him.” His words were cryptic but he was sure, by the look Yakov gave him, they were understood.

“We have a plan.” Phichit stepped in, giving Yuuri a second to breathe. “But we will need your cooperation.”

“Unforced.” Yuuri added, seeing the glare Yuri gave them. “Here’s what we’ll need to do…”

 

Once they were all in the air, the jet shooting into the sky, the snow being repelled by Chris’s heat, Mila began to concentrate, sitting down in one of the seats, eyes closed and hands locked together. Chris extended his power, the blizzard raging through the mountains disappearing in a wave of heat and sunlight. 

“We don’t have long,” Chris reminded them, sweat dripping down his face. “I can’t fight off the ice in this large of an area for too long, not with the power Victor’s putting out.” Yuuri nodded.

Mila’s brow was furrowed, and Yuri paced back and forth restlessly as they waited. It wasn’t long after that the redhead let out a large gasp and her eyes opened. 

“I located the general area,” she said, pointing ahead but slightly to the left. “We’ll need to keep flying for about twenty minutes, the mountain range becomes haggard and close, and I can sense the power emanating consistently from there.”

“Okay.” Yuuri sighed and Phichit patted him on the back. 

“It’s going to work.” He said and Yuuri nodded. 

“I hope.”

The jet slowed as they approached the area, and Mila was correct, heavy mountains filled their vision, no place to land or even land visible between snowy rocks and trees. Chris focused his heat on the surrounded four mile radius, the blizzard beginning to rage again behind them, where they had flown. Ice flurries still filled the air, and the chill was stronger, feeling as though cold fingers were creeping down Yuuri’s spine.

As they approached the drop point, Chris grabbed Yuuri in a hug and brought his ear close to his lips. “Bring my best friend back, okay.” He said and Yuuri nodded.

Yuri stomped over soon after, and grabbed a hold of Yuuri’s air with a tight smile.

“Ready pig?” He asked, and didn’t wait for a response as they both tumbled out of the aircraft and into the frigid air. They plunged towards the earth for a minute, until Yuri began to glow softly and then translucent butterfly wings erupted into the air, slowing their descent until they hovered above the mountain ridge. 

“You’ll be on your own from here.” Yuri slowly brought them to the earth, the ice and snow slick beneath Yuuri’s feet. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Yuuri responded, before Yuri’s eyes hardened and he took off into the air. 

“Bring that idiot back,” were the last words before he shot back towards the direction of the aircraft, where Yuuri knew they would be circling for as long as possible, until they either ran out of fuel or Chris ran out of energy.

Yuuri hit the small device in his ear, turning it on, and speaking lowly into it. “Phichit?”

The reply was loud and instant. “Yuuri!”

“Where am I going?”

“Mila says walk straight, about 100 feet up into the mountains, until the magic gets hazy and out of control. You’ll be on your own then, the natural barrier will probably block my signal.

“Okay.” Yuuri began walking, his feet trenching through the heavy snow and ice, darting around the trees and roots that threatened to trip him up or block his path.

Phichit continued to chatter in his ear, but slowly his voice began to break up until Yuuri was met only with static, the woods around him silent and barren, only swirling snow flurries keeping Yuuri company. The terrain grew rockier and the ice on the ground was thicker and harder to tread as the incline lead him up into the mountains.

It was here, at the edge of the woods, he first saw the ice world that Victor Nikiforov had created. 

The trees were frozen solid, icy branches broken and bare, stretching towards the sky where snowflakes danced and twirled. The ground was pure smooth ice, glistening and fresh, untouched by human or animal feet.

The trees slowly began to lessen in number, and Yuuri found it easier to glide in the general direction than walking, using the trees to push off and whispering for the air to push him forward and ease his way. The smooth ice floor became more treacherous and jagged, large ice erupting from the ground towards the sky in dangerous clumps.

It wasn’t long before what looked like a huge ice-cave came into view, with a gaping mouth and large peaks of snow and frozen stalagmites. 

Yuuri sighed and took a breath before warily making his way into the opening of the tunnel. It was dim, enough light to see, but not enough to see clearly, until the smaller tunnel opened into a larger passage, light bouncing off the half-finished sculptures and designs of ice that filled the cavern. Here the ground was more snow, and winds that shouldn’t have existed inside the cave pushed Yuuri from side to side like a rag doll. It only took a whisper for them to quiet, and a finger pressed to the ground let the ice smooth and grant him passage through the twisted spikes.

The only noise in the cavern was the sound of Yuuri’s footsteps trudging through the snow, and the sound of wind whistling until it calmed before reaching where Yuuri walked.

The cavern grew wider with each step, until he was standing above a large open area, inside which, a huge ice castle seemed to grow, unfinished towers reaching towards the ceiling of the cavern, and half finished staircases leading to nowhere. It was here that Yuuri could feel the chill creeping into his bones and bloodstream, all of which radiated from inside the huge foundation.

Yuuri pushed any anxiety, any fear he felt blossoming, and instead focused on the icy fingers and breath that breathed down his neck, before letting his instinct guide him into the castle.

Yuuri knew, the minute that his foot touched the semblance of a building, that Victor was alerted to his presence. But as he guessed it stayed quiet, besides the sound of his breathing and his footsteps.

He followed the corridors, leading him up slippery stairs and through gaping tunnels, until the rooms became almost regal, what had been blobs of shape and unfinished ice became sculptured glistening furniture and curtains made of snow. 

It was as if he was gazing into a winter wonderland, everything made of ice and snow, beautiful but unmoving and frozen solid in time. 

Then came the door, a huge block of ice decorated with panels and knobs, gleaming and shining clear. Yuuri could sense the raw power from behind it, and he knew that now there was no escape, for standing on the other side of this door was the Ice Angel.

He pushed it open a crack, the ice creaking and groaning, before sliding into the room.

It was bare, besides a throne made of snow, and lounging on that, staring right at Yuuri was a man dressed in black fur, gloves covering his hands and his legs casually hanging off one side of the chair. 

“Victor Nikiforov.” Yuuri was the first to speak, stepping forward until he could make out the man's cruel smile, eyes hidden beneath a curtain of silver hair. 

“And who might you be?” The voice answered, melodic and accented.

“That’s not important.” Yuuri willed his heartbeat to slow as it felt as though it could take flight from his chest.

“Why are you here? Hero.” Yuuri felt a rush of anger at these words, and he stalked forward, closer to the man in front of him.

“No. Not a hero.” He spat. “I’m not like you, or your kind. I’m merely here to fix the problems you’ve created.”

“And how will you do that?” He sounded mocking. “If you are no hero.” Yuuri reached forward, gripping the man's face in his hand before he could move, tilting his eyes to meet his own.

“Pathetic.” Yuuri knew he was growling. “You’ve let your power control you, it seems.” Victor’s shocked eyes were crystal clear, frozen solid, orbs of ice previously hidden behind his fringe. Yuuri took advantage of his shock and ripped off one of his gloves, and just as expected, the villain's hands were iced over, blue and covered in a layer of frost. 

“I-” The russian’s voice faltered under Yuuri’s glare. “I couldn’t-” Yuuri snorted. 

“Well, lucky for you I can,” He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, his power flowing through his fingertips into Victor’s cold body.

The ice was everywhere, his ability, a small crystal shard of ice buried in his heart, glowing and twisting, turning everything it touched to cold crystal. It only took a whisper from Yuuri and it changed, sliding out of place, Yuuri following the power as it turned liquid, sliding through his veins until coming to rest right behind Victor’s right eye. The frost that had covered him crept back, slowly color returned to the hand in Yuuri’s own. 

But what returned with Yuuri's power as it slid back into his body was the regret, the self-hatred, the panic and the lack of ability to fix what Victor couldn’t control. He felt the emotions sweep through his body, the fear and hopelessness causing tears to spring to Yuuri’s eyes before freezing and dropping to the ground.

Victor gazed up at Yuuri, one eye a clear blue as if gazing into the sky on a summer day, the other the silver color of ice. 

“What- what did you do?” He stuttered and looked at his hand in awe. 

“I moved your power.” Yuuri said, releasing his grip on the other man and leaning against the ice-throne as a wave of dizziness overcame him. “You should be able to control it now.” He said, clenching his eyes shut and taking a deep breath. 

“Are you alright?” Warm hands steadied Yuuri as his head spun. 

“I just need a second.” He said, any anger he had felt at the man dissipated the minute he had felt what Victor had experienced. “Tell me, why didn’t you just ask for help?” Yuuri opened his eyes to look at Victor. “When you began to lose control, why did you hide, why did you try and make everyone hate you?”

“I-” The man faltered. “I guess, I felt alone.” He finally said, his multi-colored eyes staring into Yuuri’s. “Who are you?”

Yuuri smiled a secretive smile. “I’m no hero.” He said with a little grin and then coughed as fuzziness began creeping into his vision.

“Yes, you are.” Yuuri felt warm arms wrap around him as he sunk into blackness. 

 

When his eyes fluttered open, there were concerned faces hovering above him, familiar faces. 

“He’s awake!” Phichit screamed and Yuuri flinched at the loud noise.

“If I wasn’t before I am now,” he croaked out, but laughed as his arms were suddenly filled with his friend who’s eyes were watering with unshed tears. 

“I was so worried!” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“It was actually so much easier than I thought it was going to be.” Phichit looked confused at this.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there was no climactic fight, no struggle or battle to defeat the villain.” Yuuri countered, but the sound of laughing distracted him.

“Yuuri, do you think we would let you go in alone if we thought you were in any danger?” Chris's voice was full of mirth.

“Um-”

“We knew the whole time that Victor wasn’t going to hurt you-”

“-he’s just an idiot who needed some fixing.” Yuri sounded just as angry as ever, but there was definitely some relief in his voice. 

“Yeah, he did.” Yuuri breathed out a sigh, closing his eyes and feeling a sense of calm cover him. “Finally that’s over-” The feeling of a heavy body covering his own and the laughter filling the room caused Yuuri eyes to flip open in shock. There was no mistaking the silver hair and bright eyes that stared down at him. 

“Thanks to you, Yuuri!” The man exclaimed and buried his face in Yuuri’s shoulder, who choked and looked around at his friends for help.

“Uh-”

“Thanks to you I’m finally safe again!” Victor mumbled against his shoulder. “I’m indebted to you forever Yuuri.”

“No really-” Yuuri gently pushed against the man’s shoulder to try and move him, to no avail.

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you,” Victor’s hug was slowly growing tighter, and Yuuri was feeling more and more uncomfortable as the man on top of him began to nuzzle at his neck.

“Um really that’s-”

“-I think I love you!” Phichit and Chris were laughing, Yuri was growling and Yuuri could only blush and stammer in response. 

He groaned. And this was why Yuuri Katsuki didn’t want to be a hero. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably super anti-climatic. I want to write a true Dark! Victor sometime soon but it didnt fit for this  
> maybe next prompt  
> thanks for reading  
> If you have any questions about this superpower world/rules just ask below and I'll answer best I can  
> ALSO YURI IS THE RUSSIAN FAIRY. GET IT.


End file.
